Des mauvais défauts, de la philosophie et des licornes
by UneHistoireEstUneQuestion
Summary: Parce que les enfants posent toujours des questions. Parce qu'ils ont souvent des idées. Et parce que parfois ils nous font réfléchir.


**Des mauvais défauts, de la philosophie et des licornes**

_Parce que les enfants posent toujours des questions. Parce qu'ils ont souvent des idées. Et parce que parfois ils nous font réfléchir._

* * *

- Je ne veux pas savoir Sherlock.

Le petit garçon se figea, il écarquilla les yeux et son nez se fronça. Mycroft se maudit intérieurement : nez froncé voulait dire perplexité et perplexité voulait dire longue série de question soit absence de tranquillité…

- Comment ça ?

- Comment ça quoi ?

- Comment tu peux vouloir ne pas savoir ?

- Eh bien, je suis occupé et tu me déranges donc je ne veux pas savoir.

- Mais tu ne veux pas savoir POURQUOI je te dérange ?

- Non. Je ne veux **surtout** pas le savoir.

- Mais tu n'es pas curieux ?

- Non. Et puis d'abord tu sais ce que ça veut dire curieux ?

- La maîtresse dit que je suis un petit garçon curieux.

- Trop, si tu veux mon avis.

- Elle le dit aussi.

- Et bien elle a raison.

- Mais je croyais que c'était bien de savoir. Alors comment on pourrait trop savoir ?

_Je le savais ! Le nez froncé, c'est un mauvais signe… Je vais passer une demi-heure à faire de la philo !_

- Parfois les gens ne veulent pas qu'on sache quelque chose, c'est normal d'avoir des secrets.

- Mais souvent les secrets c'est quand on fait des bêtises… Donc on devrait essayer de les connaître pour savoir qui a fait une bêtise.

- Tu aimes quand on cherche tes secrets ?

Sourcils plissés : réflexion intense.

- Je crois que si quelqu'un est assez intelligent pour découvrir mon secret alors il mérite de le savoir.

- Mais…

- Mais personne n'est assez intelligent pour savoir mon secret.

- Je…

- Bon toi tu es assez intelligent mais ça ne t'intéresse pas parce que tu n'es pas curieux.

- De toute façon tu allais me dire ton secret.

- Tu veux le savoir maintenant ?

- Non. Toujours pas.

- Alors tu n'as pas le droit de le savoir. Tu n'es pas curieux. Moi j'aimerai savoir tous les secrets du monde. Si je ne suis pas pirate plus tard, je serai chasseur de secret !

- Ça n'existe pas chasseur de secret.

- Si puisque je veux l'être.

- Ah.

- Et puis d'abord toi tu veux être le gouvernement et ça non plus ça n'existe pas. La maîtresse dit qu'on peut être dans le gouvernement mais pas le gouvernement.

- Elle a raison.

- Non. Si toi tu le deviens, ça veut dire que c'est possible. D'abord, si tu veux faire ça, ça veut dire que ça existe dans ta tête, donc ça veut dire que ça existe.

- …

- Est-ce qu'on peut avoir une idée qui n'existe pas ?

- Tu vois ce que c'est une licorne ?

- Oui.

- Et bien ça n'existe pas donc oui, tu peux avoir une idée qui n'existe pas.

- Mais on ne sait pas, peut-être qu'elles existent... Peut-être qu'elles existaient et puis qu'elles sont toutes mortes… Ou alors peut-être qu'elles vont naître plus tard mais qu'on a l'idée maintenant pour pouvoir les reconnaître quand elles vont arriver.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu vois, un petit frère, je sais ce que c'est même si je n'en ai pas… Mais si j'en ai un, je saurais que c'est mon petit frère parce que je sais que les petits frères ça existe.

- Mais tu sais ce que c'est un petit frère parce que tu es mon petit frère ou que tu connais d'autres personnes qui sont les petits frères de quelqu'un…

- Peut-être que nous aussi on est les licornes de quelqu'un.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir une corne sur la tête ?

- Mais peut-être que la personne pour qui on est des licornes ne croit pas que les licornes ont une corne sur la tête.

- Pourquoi ça s'appellerait licorne alors ?

- …

_Ouf. Bon, pendant qu'il réfléchit, le travail m'appelle._

- Est-ce qu'une idée est toujours la même idée ?

_Zut !_

- Pardon ?

- Est-ce que quand on a la même idée, c'est toujours la même idée ?

- Je n'ai pas compris.

- Et bien, si je te dis Henry, moi je pense à mon copain Henry alors que toi tu vas penser à Henry King, celui qui n'arrive jamais à faire son nœud de cravate. Ou alors si je dis chien, je vais penser au chien de Mary alors que toi tu vas penser au chien de la voisine. Donc on a la même idée mais en fait c'est pas la même idée…

- Et ?

- Donc on peut avoir l'idée licorne mais en fait c'est pas la même idée. C'est comme pour les dragons.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- Donc on peut être des licornes.

- Oui, si tu veux tu peux être une licorne.

Sherlock fit la moue.

- Je ne veux pas être une licorne. Je dis que, si ça se trouve, je suis la licorne de quelqu'un.

- … Ok. Ok, tu es peut-être la licorne de quelqu'un.

- Tu crois que les chiens veulent être des chiens ?

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien, si je suis peut-être une licorne alors que je ne veux pas être une licorne, alors peut-être que les chiens ne veulent pas être des chiens…

_SOS !_

- Ton secret ! Finalement je veux bien connaître ton secret !

- Mais je ne peux pas te dire mon secret, tu dois le trouver sinon tu ne le mérite pas…

- Je… Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Je jouais dans la grange et puis j'ai trouvé… eh bien, je crois que c'est un chien, je veux dire, ça correspond à l'idée que l'on se fait d'un chien mais peut-être que pour lui…

- Sherlock !

- Je peux le garder ?

- Ça n'est pas à moi de décider ça, demande à Maman.

- Mais elle est partie.

- Si tu ne peux pas demander, tu ne peux pas le garder.

- Mais je te demande à toi !

- Tu dois demander à Maman… C'est elle qui commandent.

- Mais quand elle est pas là, c'est toi qui commande, donc tu peux dire oui. Et je demanderais à Maman quand elle reviendra.

- Je peux aussi dire non.

- Mycroft…

- …

- S'il te plaît…

- …

- S'il te plaît Mycroft…

- Bon d'accord, je vais téléphoner à Maman et on verra ce qu'elle en dit.

oOo

- Barbie ? Belle ? Bianka ?

- C'est un garcon Mycroft.

- On dit un mâle. Beethoven ? Balzac ? Berlioz ? Beckett ? Béjart ?

- Je sais ! On va l'appeler Barberousse !

- Barberousse ? Pourquoi Barberousse ?

- Bah, parce qu'il est roux. Et parce que c'est mon chien. Et parce que lui aussi il veut être un pirate.

* * *

Vous pouvez remercier (et moi aussi je remercie...) : Skayt, Akaotsubo, 2 reviewer anonymes, Pr. Violet, Rei H. Jensen et Clo grâce à qui vous avez eu l'OS en avance! Merci vraiment pour vos avis encourageants. Si vous avez des idées, des envies, n'hésitez pas.

Cet OS est sur le même thème que "Des rois tristes..." et "De jouer..." et il y aura normalement une suite *foule en délire* mardi prochain *foule désappointée de devoir attendre aussi longtemps* sauf si vous me mettez plein de reviews ! *foule re-en délire* J'appliquerais le même tarif que la semaine dernière : deux jours d'avance pour cinq reviews...

Comme d'habitude l'illustration est sur Deviant Art et le lien sur mon profil. C'est utile ou pas ? Vous aimez ces petites illustrations faîtes rien que pour vous ?

Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à reviewer (même en anonyme), ça fait toujours plaisir et il y a des informations sur l'OS suivant diffusées en exclusivité (quand je peux répondre) !

* * *

Merci du temps que vous m'avez accordé.

Merci à ceux qui mettent une review. Parce qu'ils donnent l'envie de créer, d'imaginer et d'écrire. De sourire aussi.

Merci aux autres, lecteurs anonymes d'une histoire que vous faîtes vivre.

Merci à Conan Doyle et à tous les auteurs. Parce qu'une histoire n'est jamais absurde et qu'elle apporte toujours quelque chose aux autres.

Merci aux lettres et aux mots qui se plient si gentiment à l'exercice de l'écriture.


End file.
